


Sharing is Caring

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't, implied doing of the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think O’Malley wants to have sex with you."</p><p>
  <i>WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD, DON’T TELL HER THAT YOU USELESS MORON.</i>
</p><p>A fic that happened when I was discussing headcanons with a friend I'm not even sure where this came from it just sorta...happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Doc panted for breath, lying on his back. One arm draped over his face, covering his eyes, the other was pinned down by the weight of the body lying next to him. Kaikaina squirmed about, ever the bundle of energy, trying to find a position to lie comfortably in. He moved his arm slightly to support her neck, and smiled as she let out a content smile and finally stilled.

_I want control._

Doc paused, frowning with surprise at the voice that echoed in his head. Usually when O’Malley wanted to make his desires known, he would just steal Doc’s voice and let his desires be known loud and clear. He wasn’t used to the AI quietly talking with him in his head. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure how to properly respond so, hesitantly, he answered out loud.

"I’m…not sure if that’s a good idea, O’Malley…" After all, he didn’t want the poor girl to have to run or fight or risk someone else coming in while they were naked and-

 _Oh, shut up, you fool!_ O’Malley snapped, distracting him from watching Kaikaina push herself up. _This isn’t about that. As if I would want to begin my plans with your…shameful body out on display for anyone to see._ Doc moved to protest, by O’Malley quickly interrupted. _No, shut up. I am the one speaking now, as it should always be._

"You okay there?" Sister asked, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. Doc smiled reassuringly, even though she couldn't see it while she was busy kissing along his neck.

_What this is about is the…injustice. You know damn well that the enjoyable yellow soldier is one we share mutual feelings of…tolerance towards. Why is it that when these encounters of ours proceed, it is only you who is given a chance to be with her, hmm?_

There was a long silence in regards to that question, which caused O’Malley to slowly grow more and more agitated. Before he could repeat himself (something the human should suffer for making him do), Doc suddenly seemed to regain his thoughts.

"I think O’Malley wants to have sex with you."

_WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD, DON’T TELL HER THAT YOU USELESS MORON._

Kaikaina was quiet for a heartbeat before letting out a soft ‘huh’. In a swift movement, she pulled away from his neck and rolled over so that she straddled Doc’s hips. “Sounds like fun!” She replied, grinning cheerfully at the adorably confused look she got from him.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Doc." She cooed, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. "I mean, you’re totally great in bed, like wow, but I can’t believe you’re a pacifist even when it comes to loving." When all she got from the medic was a blank stare, Kaikaina rolled her eyes and huffed quietly. "Look, great fuck or not, there’s a time where a girl just wants to be pushed up against a wall and fucked til she can’t walk. And, like, O’Malley’s super rough and stuff, right?"

"He’s a violent AI that has killed people before." Doc answered bluntly.

"See! Totally sounds like he’d be a rough fuck." Sister laughed at the look on his face. She rested her crossed arms on his chest so she could lean down, holding herself just slightly above him. "C’mon, let’s give it a try. Just once, for fun!"

"I don’t know…" Doc mumbled, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. His hands rested themselves on her hips. Slowly, his thumbs began to trace tiny circles against her skin, causing a small sigh to slip out of her.

"Hey…" His eyes drifted back to hers, returning the smile that she showed him. "It’s okay. If anything feels like it’s gunna go wrong, you can stop him. I totally trust you with this."

Doc rested his forehead against hers and sighed through his nose. “Al-alright.” He agreed, sending her one last grin before closing his eyes.

Kaikaina squealed quietly, doing her best not to start bouncing around from all her excitement. She waited patiently for him to say or do something to indicate that they’d switched, but nothing happened. After a while, she frowned, growing impatient with how long this was taking. She huffed again, pulling back so that she could get a good look at him. “Hey, have you done it or no-“

Kaikaina suddenly found herself on her back against the bed with a heavy weight on top of her. Her arms were wrenched upwards, two wrists held tightly in the grip of one larger hand. She stared at Doc’s face, awed by the wide, wicked smirk that crawled onto his lips.

"Rough, hmm? So is that how you want it?" O’Malley asked. Kaikaina could only nod mutely in response. His laugh sent a tingling shiver down her spine.

"Well," He drawled. His other hand grabbed her chin, tilting her chin upwards. "I hope you don’t regret this when I’m done with you, fool."


End file.
